Love Letter LevixEren
by loxeliam
Summary: Eren si bocah nekat dengan surat cinta ditangannya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya?/ "WHAAAAAATTT!" / "Rasanya besok akan ada badai besar" / "NAMAKU EREN JAEGER SISWA TAHUN PERTAMA SHINGEKI HIGH SCHOOL KELAS 1-3" -Eren-. Terinspirasi dari anime Shingeki Kyojin Junior High School episode 1. COVER NOT MINE. cover source : instagram search. / a RiRen OneShoot! fanfiction


Disclaimer: Semua karakter adalah milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam nama/karakternya saja.

~ Cerita ini adalah milik saya dan dilarang keras CopyPaste!~

Pairing: LevixEren/RiRen/RivaEre

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, School life.

Warning: Boys Love! Don't like don't read!

Love Letter

One Shoot

By: loxeliam

~Happy Reading~

Suasana Shingeki High School siang itu nampak tentram, aman dan damai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Walaupun cuaca sedang panas akibat memasuki musim panas, proses pembelajaran masih dilangsungkan. Bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi mengakhiri proses belajar-mengajar. Di suatu kelas nampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang duduk dengan gelisah menunggu bel berbunyi.

Pemuda bersuari coklat itu menautkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa sembari menumpukannya pada meja diruang kelasnya. Tatapan setajam silet dengan mata hijau jernih miliknya terfokus pada surat putih yang tergeletak diatas mejanya. "aku akan mengatakannya, aku akan mengatakannya" pemuda coklat itu bergumam dengan kata yang sama terus menerus.

Armin memandang lelah pada Eren –si pemuda coklat- yang terus bergumam sejak tadi. "Ere-" Armin baru saja ingin memanggil Eren terpotong karena bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya proses belajar-mengajar.

Eren tiba-tiba saja berdiri meraih tas sekolah serta surat diatas mejanya dan melesat keluar. Armin menghela nafas berat dan segera menyusul Eren setelahnya.

Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah lantai 4 Shingeki High School kelas 3-1. Eren melangkah dengan percaya diri diekori oleh Armin sahabat pirangnya menuju kelantai teratas dari Shingeki High School. "Aku akan mengatakannya!" tekad Eren dalam hati.

Mereka baru saja sampai di lantai 4 dan saat itu pula iris hijau Eren melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan undercut baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

'Levi senpai!' batinnya. Dengan refleks yang luar biasa ia berlari menuju 'Levi senpai' –tujuan ia datang ke lantai ini. "Levi senpai!" ini bukan lagi suara batinnya, Eren sungguhan berteriak menyuarakan nama senior tujuannya di ujung lorong.

Levi yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga ketika suara cempreng yang luar biasa mengganggu itu meneriakkan namanya,ia sontak menoleh. Dahinya berkerut menandakan bahwa ia bingung dengan teriakan si bocah dengan tinggi yang tak bisa dimaafkan –menurutnya. Oh. Tolong abaikan Levi yang agak sensitif dengan urusan tinggi badan.

Eren dengan segera sampai dihadapan Levi dengan membungukkan tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara dengan rakus sebelum akhirnya ia meluruskan kedua tangannya, menyodorkan surat yang awalnya putih bersih namun kini nampak sedikit kotor dan lusuh akibat digenggam terlalu kuat saat ia berlari tadi.

Levi memandang aneh pada surat yang disodorkan padanya dan mengernyit jijik melihat betapa lusuhnya surat itu. Dasar Clean Freak!. Levi masih diam memperhatikan bocah yang masih menunduk dihadapannya menunggu ia berbicara.

"Levi senpai! Kumohon terimalah surat ini!" Levi tetap diam ketika bocah itu akhirnya bersuara.

Eren yang merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris mereka bertemu menghantarkan semacam aliran listrik kepada keduanya.

Iris biru keabuan Levi nampak. berkilat ketika memandang iris dan paras bocah berani- tidak!- nekat dihadapannya. Alis tebal dengan garis tegas, mata besar dengan iris hijau yang memesona, hidung mancung yang proposional, bibir penuh serta leher jenjangnya yang nampak menggoda. Untuk sesaat bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali datar seperti biasa.

Ia tertarik.

"uh... ano senpai, kumohon terimalah suratku ini" ulang Eren yang kini sudah berdiri tegap tetapi menunduk malu. Kepercayaan diri yang ia bangun seakan lenyap dari bumi setelah tatapan mereka bertemu.

Lorong ramai yang awalnya berisik itu kini benar-benar hening. Mereka fokus pada adegan yang terpampang nyata dihadapan mereka. Bukan hal yang aneh jika melihat ada siswa atau siswi yang mencegat Levi seperti yang Eren lakukan. Itu sudah seperti tontonan sehari-hari bagi siswa-siswi tahun ketiga seperti mereka. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Mereka penasaran!

Bagaimana tidak ?

Seorang bocah yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan berteriak dengan keras kemudian berlari dengan begitu semangat dan menyerahkan surat yang mereka yakini sebagai surat cinta itu, dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Hal ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan!

"Hei bocah" Levi bersuara memecah keheningan dengan vocal rendahnya. Sontak eren memandang wajah senpai pujaan hatinya dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. "Y...ya senpai?" sahut Eren sedikit tergagap. Armin memperhatikan dalam diam dengan perasaan was-was takut terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

Dagu Levi terangkat tinggi menunjukkan dominasi dan keangkuhannya "Namamu" ia bertanya tetapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Eh? Nama ?" Ah, bodohnya dirinya. Menyerahkan surat cinta tetapi tidak memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Eren merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Levi nampak tidak sabar ketika Eren malah termenung alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ck! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku sampah!" Yeah, Levi dan mulutnya yang tidak lulus sensor.

"AH HA'I!! NAMAKU EREN JAEGER SISWA TAHUN PERTAMA SHINGEKI HIGH SCHOOL KELAS 1-3." Ujar Eren lantang seolah ia tengah berdiri dikelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan guru sadis wali kelasnya –Keith Shadis.

Hening.

Lorong itu tetap hening hingga-

"AHAHAHHHAHAAH, KEREN!! ITU KEREN! HAHAHAHAHH"

-hingga suara tawa Hanji menggelegar memecah keheningan. Ia tertawa sambil guling-guling dengan tidak elitnya di lantai lorong.

Wajah Eren memerah menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Armin menepuk jidatnya pelan akibat migrain dadakan. Levi berdecak kesal dan orang-orang dilorong terlalu takut untuk sekedar bernafas melihat Levi berdecak.

PLAKK

Itu suara botol mineral yang dilempar oleh Levi untuk menutup mulut Hanji yang terbuka lebar.

"Diam! Kuso megane!" ucap Levi jengkel melihat tingkah hanji. Mimik Levi masih datar, sedatar papan cucian ibu Eren dirumah. Eren menahan nafasnya ketika Levi kembali menatapnya.

Blush!

Eren semakin memerah. Jantungnya tidak kuat kalau dipandangi terus menerus oleh Levi. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya tanda ia gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Blush!

Oh. Kali ini bukan hanya Eren yang memerah tetapi orang-orang dilorong yang memerah akibat pemandangan indah dari wajah Eren yang imutnya tidak tanggung-tanggung itu.

Levi berdecak tidak suka menyadari hal ini. "Oi bocah." panggil Levi datar.

Eren menoleh dan menjawab dengan segera "Y..ya senpai?"

"Jadi namamu Eren" ujar Levi.

Eren mengangguk.

"Siswa tahun pertama kelas 1-3" Ini lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan tetapi Eren tetap mengangguk.

Hening.

Levi menatap surat yang masih berada ditangan Eren. Ia mengambilnya dari tangan Eren membacanya sebentar dan memasukan surat itu kedalam tasnya kemudian mulai melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi setiap orang yang ada disana.

"EH?! Senpai ?" Eren memanggil Levi dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap Eren sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata "Tidak buruk" dan berlalu pergi.

Hening. Masih hening.

Armin menghela nafasnya lega melihat tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Eren. "Ere-"

"WHAAAAAATTT?!!"

Suara armin teredam oleh koor kompak yang dilakukan oleh seluruh penghuni di lorong. Hanji yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan botol dari mulutnya bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak mampu bereaksi.

Ini berita besar!

Lorong yang awalnya hening itu seketika menjadi ramai tak terkendali. Mereka terkejut bukan main. Levi si arogan sang ahli pematah hati itu menyimpan surat cinta dari pemuda nekat yang namanya Eren katanya tadi. Levi bahkan sempat membaca suratnya, dan apa tadi katanya? Tidak buruk?! Gila! Rasanya besok akan ada badai besar. Mereka bergidik ngeri.

Eren dan Armin memandang aneh pada fenomena didepan mereka hingga akhirnya Eren mengernyitkan dahinya tersadar akan sesuatu. "Jadi ini maksudnya bagaimana?" Eren bertanya pada Armin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Eren" jawab Armin jujur.

Hanji yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren berjalan perlahan menuju Eren dan Armin dengan kedua tangan ia naikkan didepan dadanya dan jari-jarinya bergerak tidak beraturan, wajahnya merah, ekspresinya menjijikan -kalau kata Levi- dan matanya fokus pada Eren.

"Naa Eren" ujar Hanji saat sudah sampai dihadapan Eren sambil tersenyum aneh.

Kedua pemuda coklat dan pirang itu merinding seketika melihat ekspresi Hanji yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Eren diam tidak menjawab, merasa sedikit takut dengan ekspresi aneh Hanji. Radar bahaya yang berada di otak cemerlang Armin aktif seketika. Ia segera menarik Eren berlari menjauh mengajak Eren pulang menghindari bahaya.

Hanji mendesah kecewa melihat Eren menjauh ditarik Armin. Tetapi ia menyeringai setelahnya. Ia yakin bahwa esok hari akan ada berita bagus yang bisa ia jadikan bahan olokan untuk Levi sahabat cebolnya. Ah, jangan sampai Levi tahu bahwa Hanji menyebutnya 'cebol' atau Hanji tidak akan selamat dimanapun ia berada.

Keesokan harinya, badai itu sungguhan datang melanda sejak pagi tadi sesaat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi.

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bolak-balik pada Levi yang duduk dibelakangnya dan pada badai yang sedang berlangsung diluar melalui jendela kelasnya. Gunther sensei bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi menegur Hanji dan lebih memilih mengabaikannya mengingat jam pelajaran akan segera berakhir. Berharap dapat segera keluar dari kelas ini.

Levi menatap Hanji tajam dengan aura intimidasinya yang kuat. "Diam kau kuso-megane!" Levi mendesis tajam pada Hanji.

"Ow ow. Lihat siapa yang sedang kesal ini." Hanji kembali terbahak tidak karuan sebelum akhirnya bungkam mendengar decakan kesal dari Levi serta Deathglare yang rasanya bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Menakutkan.

Gunther sensei lega, seisi kelas tenang. Kelas akhirnya kembali berlanjut tanpa ada halangan. Terimakasih kepada Levi.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid dikelas 1-3 mulai mengemaskan alat tulisnya. Tapi tidak dengan Eren. Ia masih membaringkan kepalanya ditumpu dengan lengan kirinya yang diluruskan, menghela nafas berat seolah punya beban segunung sambil terus menggumamkan nama armin dan bertanya.

Sejak semalam Eren terus uring-uringan memikirkan surat cintanya yang entah bagaimana jawabannya. Armin yang biasanya sabar menghadapi tingkah Eren bahkan sudah angkat tangan –menyerah. Kalau saja Eren bukan sahabatnya sudah ia tendang ke kutub utara sejak tadi. Sayangnya ia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya.

Sejujurnya Armin sudah lelah lahir batin menghadapi Eren. Sejak tadi malam Eren terus merengek menanyakan perihal surat cintanya yang diambil Levi yang hanya mengatakan dua kata yang sarat akan makna.

'Armin bagaimana kalau senpai tidak menyukai isi suratku?'

'Armin apakah yang kulakukan kemarin sudah benar?'

'Armin, apa kemarin senpai tidak senang karna aku meneriakkan namanya?'

'Armin, bagaimana kalau Levi senpai membenciku setelah ini?'

'Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin' suara Eren yang memanggil namanya sembari bertanya terus bergema didalam kepalanya. Ia rasa ia akan gila sebentar lagi. –poor Armin

ARRRGGHHHH!

"CUKUP!!!" oke ini bukan suara Armin melainkan suara Jean. Pemuda dengan muka mirip kuda kata Eren. Ia menatap jengah pada Eren yang terus meracau tidak jelas menurutnya.

Dalam hati Armin bersyukur Jean membantunya membuat Eren berhenti meracau.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" Jean bertanya dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap Eren sengit.

Eren yang ditanyai seperti itu mengernyitkan dahinya kesal."Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu? Aku bahan tidak mengganggumu sama sekali hari ini" katanya membela diri.

"Hah?! Tidak mengganggu katamu? Bagian mananya kau tidak mengganggu? Meracau tidak jelas sejak tadi pagi. Armin ini, Senpai itu. Tidak mengganggu katamu? Cih!" ujar Jean jengkel. Rasanya tidak sah kalau tidak bertengkar dengan Eren sehari saja.

Sementara Eren yang baru saja dikatai seperti itu oleh Jean terdiam tidak bisa mengelak mengigat tingkahnya hari ini dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah mendengar kata 'senpai' yang Jean sebutkan. Otaknya seketika memutar adengan dimana ia memberikan surat cintanya dihadapan banyak orang tempo hari. Memalukan, pikirnya.

"Lihat. Kau tidak menyangkalnya kan?" Jean kembali berbicara dengan bangga merasa dirinya menang berdebat kali ini.

"ugh. Diam kau muka kuda. Kalau kau terganggu kenapa tidak kau tutup saja telingamu bodoh!" Eren menjawab tidak mau kalah.

Jean mulai naik darah. "Apa katamu?!" Armin merasa dirinya benar-benar akan gila sebentar lagi menghadapi kedua temannya yang sama-sama pendek sumbu. "Eren! Jean! Sud-"

'KYAAAAA!!'

'LEVI SENPAI!!!'

'ITU LEVI SENPAI!!!'

Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kemarin perkataan Armin lagi-lagi terpotong akibat interupsi tak terduga. Ingin marah rasanya.

Mata Eren membola mendengar teriakan dari luar "Levi senpai?" gumamnya pelan sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Jean. Si muka kud-Jean yang sama terkejutnya mendengar teriakan itu perlahan mengendurkan tarikannya dari kerah baju Eren tanpa melepasnya. Ya mereka sedang saling menarik kerah ketika teriakan itu muncul.

Teriakan itu terdengar semakin keras hingga akhirnya sosok yang diteriakkan namanya itu muncul didepan pintu kelas Eren memandang dirinya tajam dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Oi bocah" ujar Levi ketika ia sampai dihadapan Eren. Berdiri disamping Jean, ia melirik kerah baju Eren yang sedang ditarik oleh Jean. Dengan gerakan seperti slow motion tangan Jean ia lepaskan dari kerah bocah-nya. Ya, bocah-nya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik Jean tiba-tiba saja jatuh berlutut didepan Eren akibat tendangan Levi pada bagian belakang lututnya.

Terlalu cepat hingga Jean bahkan terbengong dengan wajah bodohnya. Armin memekik pelan sementara Eren masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh milikku dengan tangan kotormu" kata Levi setelahnya dengan dagu terangkat sementara Jean hanya melongo. 'What?! Kotor katanya?' itu suara batin Jean. Refleks ia memandangi tangannya dan tidak mendapati kotoran apapun. Oh, Jean-Boy dan otak lemotnya.

"Se-senpai, maksudmu?" Armin bertanya bingung mendengar kata 'milikku' yang Levi ucapkan. Oh syukurlah kali ini perkataannya tidak terpotong lagi.

Levi memandang Armin "Maksudku?" tanyanya pelan. Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada Eren. "Maksudku, Eren Jaeger siswa tahun pertama Shingeki High School kelas 1-3. Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya kau adalah kekasihku dan aku adalah kekasihmu." Ujar Levi cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar hingga keluar kelas.

Eren mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Kalaupun ini hanya mimpi, jika boleh ia tidak ingin bangun, karena mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk di tinggal bangun. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi bocah" ujar Levi seolah dapat mengetahui isi pikiran Eren.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sekalian mengunjungi orang tuamu." Sambung Levi lagi sambil menarik tangan Eren, menggenggamnya erat.

"EEEHH? Orang tuaku?" Tanya Eren yang sontak tersadar bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi melainkan kenyataan. Levi menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk kemudian kembali menyeret Eren keluar. Eren mengikuti langkah Levi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Para siswa-siswi yang menonton adegan drama romantis antara Levi dan Eren melalui luar kelas dengan segera menyingkir memberi jalan bagi mereka sang 'pemeran utama' yang meninggalkan luka yang menyakitkan tetapi tidak berdarah pada hati penggemar keduanya, serta Jean dan Armin yang masih bengong belum kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hanji sedang menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk sehabis badai tadi pagi dijendela kelasnya ketika ia melihat Levi sahabatnya dan Eren sedang berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ia tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan senyum aneh yang ia perlihatkan kemarin. "Cinta itu memang indah yaa" katanya pelan kembali menikmati semilir angin.

END

OMAKE

Disebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna putih yang dominan itu terlihat sosok Levi yang sedang rebahan diatas kasur King size-nya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan memilih untuk bersantai sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun pelan. Sambil memejamkan matanya Levi mendengar alunan musik dengan seksama dan bernyanyi sesekali pada bagian favoritnya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka menampakkan iris biru tua keabuan miliknya yang sedikit berkilat. Bangkit dari rebahannya, Levi menjulurkan tangannya mengambil sesuatu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Memandangi benda itu lama tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun dan tersenyum kecil setelah membaca kata-kata yang tertera pada benda yang berada ditangannya.

Sebuah surat.

Surat cinta yang diterimanya sepulang sekolah dari seorang bocah nekat yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari surat itu, malahan surat ditangannya itu tampak kotor dan lusuh, dilipat segi empat tanpa amplop sebagai pembungkusnya dan bahkan tidak tercantum nama dari si pemberi surat. Entah ia harus kesal atau tertawa menyadari kondisi 'surat cinta' yang lebih terlihat seperti 'kertas contekan' baginya.

'Levi-senpai! Aku menyukaimu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu! Kumohon terimalah perasaanku ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menyukaimu, karena rasa itu datang begitu saja. Sekian~'

Isinya terlampau singkat, padat dan jelas. Tapi Levi menyukai itu, to the point dan tidak bertele-tele. Rasanya malam ini ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, berharap mimpi akan datang dengan membawa Eren dan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama dalam mimpinya nanti.

Real END!

Well, Cerita Fiksi pertama LevixEren yang saya buat.

Semoga suka!!

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini :)


End file.
